Who know
by xplasticore
Summary: Mikuo H. vuelve a la ciudad después de varios años estudiando en e extranjero, ¡y tiene un encontronazo con Rin, que hace que esta le odie! Sin embargo, poco a poco descubren que tiene más en común de lo que creen. ¡El primer RinxMikuo en español!
1. Capítulo 1 Rabieta

**Capítulo 1. Rabieta**

* * *

Me revolví inquieta. Quería escapar, pero un par de manos me sujetaban con fuerza los hombros, empujándome. La sensación de impotencia creció aún más cuando otro par de manos se unió al agarre de las primeras que oprimían mis hombros. Quería escapar.

Pero no podía.

-¡No quiero ir!-grité, exasperada. -¡Ya vale, soltadme!-volví a quejarme, sacudiendo los hombros. El primer par de manos que había osado agarrarme se soltó, pero aún había dos firmes manos que me sujetaban y me obligaban a caminar.

-Rin, deja de comportarte como una cría-exigió Meiko, con voz dura. Claramente, Meiko estaba harta de mi comportamiento infantil al negarme a acudir a aquel aburrido lugar.

-¡Pero voy a aburrirme! ¡Aburrirse es aburrido!-Desesperada, acabe soltando una incongruencia. La risa sofocada de mi hermano me hizo girar violentamente la cara hacia él y lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

Al final, Meiko consiguió arrastrarme hasta el interior de su coche. Entre el pataleo, no me fije mucho ni en la marca y ni siquiera en el color del automóvil, probablemente porque toda mi atención había estado puesta en negarme a acudir a la invitación de Miku. No es que la odiara (vale, lo admito, tampoco la adoraba) pero cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza, se me quedaba dentro. Y punto.

Aunque en realidad, ni siquiera recordaba la razón de mi berrinche. Si mi memoria no estaba del todo mal, era porque aquel día en especial había decidido echarme una siesta, y las horas habían pasado lo suficientemente rápido como para que Len tuviera que despertarme a base de gritos. Y como era costumbre, siempre y cuando alguien osara levantarme de la cama, me había despertado de mal humor.

Observé de mala gana la carretera, los coches y los arbustos que se disipaban con excesiva rapidez. En vez de continuar pegando alaridos, decidí castigarles con mi silencio. Sentí el suave roce de la mano de mi hermano en la mía propia y me giré lentamente. Él me había agarrado la mano con delicadeza y me miraba con arrepentimiento.

-¿Estas aun enfadada?-preguntó, con un suspiro. Por mi parte, yo giré la cara y volví a mirar por la ventana.

-No, -respondí con dejadez, e inevitablemente susurre algo que sabía que le molestaría, pero era por la simple razón de que yo podía llegar a ser muy rencorosa:- _shota_.-el sonido de mi voz fue ahogado con un frenazo brusco que la conductora dio.

Pude ver por el retrovisor como Meiko fruncía el ceño, abría la ventana y le soltaba varios tacos a quien le hubiera obligado a frenar de esa manera. Me pregunté si ella había bebido antes de irnos o aquella actitud se debía simplemente a que yo había acabado con su paciencia. Una decima de segundo más tarde, el coche continuó con su trayectoria.

-Es un restaurante muy lujoso, ¡está en un hotel de cinco estrellas!-Len continuó con su intento de aplacar mi mala leche, eso o que realmente le hacía ilusión. Lo miré de reojo, me había soltado la mano y miraba con un encanto infantil la ventana más cercana a él, intentando ver antes que nadie el lugar al que nos dirigíamos. Siempre me habían dicho que yo tenía un carácter infantil, como una niña pequeña, y en mí surgió otra cuestión, ¿me comportaba yo así normalmente? Claro, excepto cuando deseaba golpear a todo lo que se me ponía por delante, en especial a mi hermano gemelo.

Bajé la mirada y me sorprendí de la ropa que llevaba puesta. ¿Cuándo me había vestido así? Ah, sí. Me habían distraído vilmente y me habían encasquetado en un vestido sin que me diera cuenta. Aunque admitía que era bastante bonito, parecía caro y no recordaba habérmelo puesto antes. Era de color azul marino, con encajes blancos en las mangas y en los pliegues de la falda, que terminaba poco antes de las rodillas. Quizás me conocían mejor de lo que yo pensaba y por eso conjuntaba con el lazo de mi cabeza… porque me había negado en rotundo a peinarme.

Fijándome mi vista en el espejo retrovisor, intenté arreglarme un poco el pelo. Me pasé los dedos entre los cabellos que descansaban sobre mis hombros. Cada vez que hacía un intento de peinarme, me veía peor. Por eso continué mi frustrante cepillado hasta que una mano se posó sobre la mía y miré con curiosidad a mi hermano, arqueando una ceja.

-Eh, estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?-Me susurró sin soltarme. Su voz sonaba suave y llena de comprensión, como si en aquel momento mi revoltijo de pensamientos fuera un libro abierto que pudiera leer y descifrar sin problemas. Giré la cadera bruscamente y me crucé de brazos.

-Que sabrás tú...-musité con voz trémula. Escuché un largo suspiro proveniente de Len, pero no le miré. Entonces, mientras miraba por la ventana, divisé un edificio alto, lleno de luces y con un gran letrero. Y también divisé el dibujo de cinco elegantes estrellas.

Actuando antes de pensar, hablé con euforia:

-¡Eh, allí está! ¿Lo veis?-señalé en dirección a lo que supuse que era nuestro destino, aunque mi dedo chocó contra el cristal y no pude estirar el brazo. Len se asomó curioso por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Es ese, Meiko?-preguntó. Y juro que noté un atisbo de emoción en su voz. Meiko profirió un bostezo (que estaba segura que no era de sueño).

-Sí, es ese. Y ahora, o os sentáis cada uno en su sitio o freno el coche y os bajáis-ella soltó una risotada y volví a sopesar la idea de que quizás estaba ebria de verdad. Y unos minutos más tarde, en los que me dio tiempo de olvidar la razón por la que estaba enfadada, llegamos allí.

Meiko se adelantó y preguntó en recepción donde estaba el restaurante. Aunque debo admitir que lo hizo con muy poco respeto, exigiendo que se lo dijeran. Mientras tanto, yo me quede plantada en medio del hall, observando como una niña pequeña.

El suelo era de mármol, de color crema, y brillaba muchísimo. Lo suficiente como para verme reflejada a la perfección. En general el mobiliario, que tenía un aspecto deslumbrante, como recién sacado de una tienda y que tenía colores que oscilaban entre el marrón y el dorado, me resultó encantador. Había también dos ascensores en lso que por lo menos cabían 15 personas.Y entonces alcé la vista. El techo era altísimo. Estaba muy bien decorado, con formas zigzagueantes pero elegante. Inconscientemente, levanté el brazo y estiré los dedos de las manos, como si así pudiera alcanzarlo… Y entonces alguien me tiró al suelo.

Caí de culo, pero sin saber cómo di una especie de voltereta y acabé tumbada bocarriba. Un chico con el pelo de color verde aguamarina y ojos claros, casi del mismo tono que su pelo, me escrutaba con la mirada y con cara de pocos amigos. Me era endiabladamente familiar.

-¡Ve con más cuidado, niña!-Me gritó. Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me puse de pie de un salto, ¿niña? ¿¡Yo una niña!

-¿¡A quien le dices "niña", estúpido cabeza de alga!-chillé. Sentí la mayoría de las miradas se posaban sobre él y yo. El engreído individuo se dio la vuelta y entró en uno de los ascensores mientras meneaba la mano en el aire.

-Cría, tú necesitas ayuda con ese mal genio, y también necesitas prestar atención cuando andas.-y desapareció tras las puertas metálicas del ascensor. Contuve el aliento y gruñí sin querer.

-¡Quien se ha creído que es él!-Farfullé, señalando las puertas del ascensor con brusquedad. Retuve las ganas de patearle más que nada porque ya no había manera de seguirle la pista. Mirando el lado bueno, ya se había ido. Asunto zanjado.

Len llamó mi atención chasqueando los dedos justo delante de mi nariz, rompiendo además el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Hay que subir hasta la planta 5-dijo distraídamente la voz de Meiko, mientras se encaminaba al ascensor y esperaba. Yo la seguí, acompañada de Len.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Len. Ladeé la cabeza, no entendía que se refería.-Creí que ya n estabas enfadada…-dijo con voz calmada, aunque en parte notaba el pánico agazapado en su voz por temor a que yo siguiera odiándole.

Sonreí y le abracé. No supe la razón, simplemente lo hice.

-No estoy enfadada contigo por ahora –las dos últimas palabra las dije con voz dura- es que he tenido un pequeño percance –intenté ofrecerle otra sonrisa pero no pude y acabe por formar una mueca. Mi hermano se carcajeó un rato de mí y mientras subíamos nadie habló mucho. Eso sí, me fijé en lo llenos que iban todos los ascensores, incluido el nuestro.

Cuando llegamos, Meiko volvió a exigir saber dónde estaba la mesa de Miku Hatsune, y con miedo el camarero nos guió. Sin mirar a nadie, me senté y entonces Miku se levantó y agachó la cabeza en nuestra dirección, en señal de saludo. Maldije en silencio, envidiosa de su vestido verde claro, con muchos lazos. Pero yo ya sabía que jamás sería como ella.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos-paseó la mirada por la mesa, pero yo seguí mirando el palto vacio que tenía delante, pensando en que podría pedir.-me gustaría daros una buena noticia. Hace un tiempo onii-san se fue de viaje pero ahora, ¡ha vuelto!-dijo, con su característica alegría.

-Miku, te dije que no quería que dijeras eso…-abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Yo conocía esa voz! Rebusqué en mi memoria, ¿Dónde la había oído? ¿Dónde? E hice lo que debía haber hecho nada más llegar. Levanté la vista. Len, Luka, Teto, Miku, el chico que antes me había llamado cría, Meiko…

Me levanté de repente de la silla y ahogué un grito.

-¡TÚ!-lo señalé groseramente. Definitivamente, era él. El chico fijó si vista en mí, aunque me miró pero encima del hombro. Las mejillas me ardieron de furia.

* * *

_**UhahugaBuga**_

**B**ueno pues, ¡HOLA A TODOS! Estoy muy orgullosa de este fic y espero que a vosotros también os guste, ¡o esper de todo corazón! Me está gustando mucho, y espero continuuuuarlo hasta el final :)

¿Que más, que más? Ah sí, todo artista, ya sea esritor, escultor o pintor, necesita un pequeño empujón, algo que le diga "¡Sigue adelante!" y yo no soy diferente... Por eso, a partir del siguiente capítulo em gustaría alguna review para poder colgar el siguiente. Con uno me conformo. ¡Pero tranquilos! El siguiente capítulo es gratuito JAJAAJAJ!

Se despide hasta pronto, xplasticore_!_


	2. Capítulo 2 Atrapada

****

Capítulo 2. Atrapados

* * *

-¿Eh? Tu eres la cría de antes, ¿verdad?-preguntó, sin tomarme en serio. Miku me miró a mí y después miró al que al parecer era su hermano, y no supe i los demás nos miraban también.

-¿Ya os conocíais, Mikuo-nii-san?-preguntó ella. Supongo que a él le parecería graciosos, por que soltó una risita y asintió.

-Digamos que sí.-Él sonrió en dirección a su hermana. ¿Qué respuesta era esa? ¡Yo no conocía a ese tipo! Bueno, vale, sí… ¡pero por accidente! ¡Por mí, nunca lo habría conocido! Se aclaró la garganta y habló.-Antes de esta interrupción –me miró con el rabillo del ojo con rencor y yo le devolví al mirada llena de ira.- intentaba deciros que he vuelto para quedarme –miró a Luka, a Teto y a Meiko y les ofreció una sonrisa que para mí fue de lo más falsa y superficial.-Y creo que a vosotros dos no os conozco, bueno, a ti si, crí-a-separó las dos últimas silabas y volvió a mirarme. Fruncí el ceño y me hubiera vuelto a levantar si Len no hubiera alzado la voz.

-Yo soy Len Kagamine, y ella es Rin, mi hermana-Len nos presentó a los dos. Algo muy acertado, porque estaba segura de que soltaría alguna desfachatez si la que hablaba era yo. Con aquellos pensamientos, me distraje un momento y cuando volví a la tierra me lleve la sorpresa e ver a Len y a Mikuo hablando amistosamente. ¡Cómo podía llevarse tan bien con semejante tipo!

Me repetí a mi misma que lo mejor era castigar a todos con mi silencio, aunque realmente el único culpable aquí era Mikuo Hatsune. Pronto, un camarero llegó y todos pedimos. En mi caso, el especial de carne a la brasa fue mi perdición, ¡tenía una pinta deliciosa! Y también fue suficiente para volver a calmar mis nervios.

El resto de la cena fue… bien. Es más, probablemente me lo hubiera pasado bien de no ser por cierta persona, y me arrepentí de haberles montado aquella escenita a Len y a Meiko.

Después de un rato todos terminamos, excepto yo, que aún continuaba dándole lametones a la última bola de helado.

Sin hacer más ruido que el del movimiento de la silla, Mikuo se levanto y le susurró a Miku, a su lado, que iba al baño. Cuando paso a mi lado miró de reojo el enorme filete que se cernía ante mí y descaradamente, me susurró:

-No solo eres una cría, sino que también engulles como una cría.-y con una sonrisa de suficiencia dio pasos largos en dirección al baño. Apreté el puño para contenerme, ¿¡pero que le pasaba! Lo cierto es que me daba igual, ¡como si se ahogaba en el baño!

Cuando nos levantamos para irnos, una voz metálica y directa por megafonía llamó la atención de todos.

-Les anunciamos que nuestro servicio de restaurante cerrará en cinco minutos. También aprovechamos para recordar a los señores clientes que no se alojan en el hotel que todos los coches que permanezcan en el aparcamiento a partir de las doce…-no pude terminar de escuchar. Lo que ocurrió fue insólito e inesperado. Todos, todos los que quedaban en el restaurante se levantaron de las mesas y corrieron a los dos ascensores (supuse que habían pagado antes, pero realmente ignoraba si esto era cierto o no.) y los llenaron. Meiko miró el reloj y su cara se descompuso. Soltó varios tacos y corrió en dirección a los ascensores. Pude ver como Luka hacía lo más acertado y bajaba por las escaleras sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia. Teto, inteligentemente, se colocó detrás de Meiko, que iba apartando a la gente a base de gritos y se hacía un hueco en el ascensor. ¿Tantos coches…? Ni siquiera terminé de hacerme la pregunta, la respuesta definitivamente era sí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sola. Allí no había casi nadie, exceptuando algunos camareros que me ignoraban y conversaban tranquilamente. Len no estaba, y Miku tampoco. Suspiré y me restregué un ojo, tenía sueño.

Me acerqué a uno de los ascensores y esperé a que volviera. Continué disfrutando de mi helado que, por cierto, sabía genial. El ascensor abrió sus puertas con un estrepitoso ruido que me hizo vacilar a la hora de entrar en la maquina, y mientras yo esperaba, una mano me empujó dentro.

Mi reacción al ver que Mikuo entraba en el ascensor y me empujaba antes, más que sorpresa fue asco. Y me abría salido del ascensor de no ser porque ya las puertas se habían cerrado.

-¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Te los has comido?-preguntó de repente, con tono de indiferencia. Lo señalé de nuevo, como había hecho ya unas tres veces.

-¡TÚ! ¡Deja de decir eso, yo no he…!-Y en un segundo, pasaron un montón de cosas. El ascensor dio un bote, tembló, la luz empezó a apagarse y a encenderse frenéticamente y finalmente se detuvo, dejándome en la total oscuridad.

* * *

_**ManeManemaUhManemaNema**_

**W**hat's up, guys? El siguiente capítuclo está aquí, ¡Sí, _oh_, sí! xD Bueno, pues sigo orgullosa de mi trabajo :D Ayer ocurrió algo gracioso y extraño x'D Intentaba enseñarle a una amiga el funcionamiento de Fanfic con una webcam y el msn activo. Ella preguntaba, yo respondía. Y las preguntas crecieron y crecieron D: Al final me lie y acabe por dejarme ¡una reviwe a mí misma! xD Y ahora no sé borrarla "xDDDDD! Soy torpe com una mosca con guantes(?) Quiero aclarar esto, no quiero que nadie piense raro de mi o_o

_**Review Time!**_

**Cherry: **¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo llamarte Cherry? =D Gracias a ti, eh tenid mcuhos animos y fuerzas, ¡no te preocupes, seguiré! Y gracias por convertirte en mi fan, JUJUJUJUJU! Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por que eres la primera persona que ha confiado en que esta historia acabe bien ;) ¡Disfruta de TU capítulo!

Sayonara Babies, xplasticore_!_


End file.
